The present invention relates to a closure device for suitcases, briefcases and similar types of cases.
A closure device of the above type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,392. A permutation lock is centrally located on the narrow wall of the tray of the suitcase which is opposite the hinge side. On both sides of it a slide-type push button is guided in a push button support on the bottom of the suitcase. A compression spring urges the push button in the direction towards the permutation lock. At that end, there is a bar-shaped section of the push button which is provided with a bent-off portion cooperates with an angle lever which is mounted on the bottom of the suitcase around a swivel axis. If the suitcase rests on its bottom, or if it is standing vertically on its hinge-side narrow surface, the angle lever swings, as a result of gravity, into a position which makes it possible to displace the push button against spring load, releasing the cover of the suitcase. On the other hand, if the suitcase rests on its lid, the angle lever which forms the securing part is swung into such a position that the one angle arm lies in the path of the bent portion of the bar-shaped part of the push button. Then no displacement of the push button is possible and the lid cannot be opened. Opening therefore always presupposes the correct position of the suitcase.